IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters
Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters is the first issue of a mini-series by IDW Publishing. Plot First out of the Firehouse are original 'busting team of Peter, Winston, Egon and Ray, who have seen a lot of things during their time as paranormal investigators, but the latest case might just turn history on its head! Could it be that they're found proof of... Atlantis? It's a case full of saltwater and slime with the ORIGINAL GHOSTBUSTERS!TomWaltz Tweet #2 1/11/19 Cast Dr. Abner Polk Peter Venkman Ray Stantz Egon Spengler Atlantean Priest Ghost Winston Zeddemore Chief Graver Janine Melnitz Vigo Poseidon Equipment Ecto Goggles Proton Pack Particle Thrower P.K.E. Meter Proton Cannister Ecto-1 Slime Blower Trap Environmental Psychomagnotheric Slime Items Poseidon Tablet Blody Twinkie Ghostbusters Mug and Balloon Statue of Liberty Locations Metropolitan Museum of Art Firehouse Penn Station Libby's Coffee Shop Battery Park Liberty Island Development On June 14, 2018, Erik Burnham hinted next story or stories after Crossing Over will not have a "dimensional-travel component." He and Tom Waltz just talked the other night and worked up a "great idea."Ghostheads United Facebook Erik Burnham reply 6/14/18Erik Burnham says: "Haha. Not if we want to do one more TMNT crossover (: But the next story(ies) we do will likely not have a dimension-travel component. (Tom and I were talking the other night, and worked up what I think is a great idea.) Just coincidence we had so much of that in a row, but sometimes scheduling gets weird!"Still of Ghostheads United Facebook Erik Burnham reply 6/14/18 On July 18, 2018, Erik Burnham estimated the next Ghostbusters story after Crossing Over wouldn't come out until next year. He hinted at a story he wanted to do that involved the core four Ghostbusters with Kylie and possible Melanie.Ghostheads United Facebook Erik Burnham reply 7/18/18Erik Burnham says: "You probably won't see more Ghostbusters before next year. Sometimes other stories come from on high, but I have something I want to do that is mostly core four plus. (Kylie and possibly Mel would make surely an appearance owing to the nature of the story and their roles.)"Screengrab of Ghostheads United Erik Burnham reply 7/18/18 On November 7, 2018, during a podcast interview, Erik Burnham revealed there is a pitch that he and Tom Waltz liked, that hasn't been approved yet, that involves the introduction of a new Ecto vehicle, a submarine.Elseworlds Exchange Podcast 35:58-36:10, 36:30-36:35 11/7/18Erik Burnham says: "See we-we had a story that I pitched to Tom we talked about and we liked, it hasn't been approved yet...But part of that pitch was a submarine, so an Ecto-Submarine." On December 11, 2018, Tom Waltz put together 2019 publishing plans for Ghostbusters.TomWaltz Tweet #1 12/11/18 He posted 4 rough thumbs of the prime Ghostbusters.TomWaltz Tweet #2 12/11/18 Then he posted what appeared to be the Cover A for the April issue.TomWaltz Tweet #3 12/11/18 He teased a rough thumb for the incentive cover and uncolored RE cover.TomWaltz Tweet #4 12/11/18TomWaltz Tweet #5 12/11/18 On December 14, 2018, Tom Waltz posted more information and covers about the series. In celebration of the 35th Anniversary, the mini-series is a four issue weekly event in April 2019, featuring 4 different Ghostbusters teams in adventures written and illustrated by 4 different creative teams.TomWaltz Tweet #1 12/14/18 Each issue has 3 covers - a Cover A by the issue's artist, interconnected Cover RI by Anthony Marques, and interconnected RE Convention Covers by Dan Schoening. The RE covers, now colored, were also posted.TomWaltz Tweet #2 12/14/18 Issue #1 releases April 3, 2019 starring the Ghostbusters (prime team) by Erik Burnham, Dan Schoening, and Luis Delgado.TomWaltz Tweet #3 12/14/18 The title of the series is "Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary" and each issue will feature the team name, such as "Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters".TomWaltz Tweet #4 12/14/18 On December 16, 2018, Dan Schoening posted the rough thumbnail of the RE cover.dannyschoening Tweet 12/16/18 On January 3, 2019, Tom Waltz posted a rough page WIP of the Ghostbusters departing the Firehouse.TomWaltz Tweet #1 1/3/19 The pre-color version of the Cover RI was posted.TomWaltz Tweet #2 1/3/19 On January 11, 2019, Tom Waltz posted a WIP of Egon flying out of the sleeping quarters.TomWaltz Tweet #1 1/11/19 Waltz also posted the April solicit.TomWaltz Tweet #2 1/11/19 On January 18, 2019, Tom Waltz posted the colored RI as part of the interconnected image.TomWaltz Tweet #1 1/18/19 He later posted a page WIP set of Peter pulling a fire alarm to clear people out.TomWaltz Tweet #2 1/18/19 On January 21, 2019, Dan Schoening posted two WIPs of his cover and two WIPs of interior art, including the Ghostbusters looking at a structure and of an Ecto Submarine.dannyschoening Tweet 1/21/19 On January 24, 2019, Tom Waltz posted a wip of the Ray and Peter.TomWaltz Tweet 1/24/19 On January 30, 2019, Tom Waltz posted a panel of involving Peter, Egon, and Janine talking near the Vigo tapestry.TomWaltz Tweet 1/30/19 On January 31, 2019, Tom Waltz posted a colored panel of the Ghostbusters encountering firefighters.TomWaltz Tweet 1/31/19 On February 4, 2019, Tom Waltz posted a wip of Egon pointing at something in a park.TomWaltz Tweet 2/4/19 On February 25, 2019, Tom Waltz posted a colored panel.TomWaltz Tweet 2/25/19 On February 26, 2019, Tom Waltz posted a colored panel of Ray throwing a Trap.TomWaltz Tweet 2/26/19 On April 1, 2019, an article was posted with quotes from Erik Burnham and Editor-in-Chief John Barber as well as a credits and 5 page preview.SyFy Wire "Exclusive: The original Ghostbusters gang discovers Atlantis in IDW's 35th anniversary one-shot" 4/1/19 On July 15, 2019, IDW announced all four convention cover variants would be sold as a bundle during San Diego Comic Con at Booth 2729.IDWPublishing Tweet 7/15/19 Trivia *The Diamond Order Code is FEB190638. *Cover A **In the upper right is the head of a statue of Poseidon. *Cover RE **Making appearances on the cover are: ***Gozer ***Stay Puft Marshmallow Man ***Vigo ***Egon Spengler ***Winston Zeddemore ***Peter Venkman ***Ray Stantz ***Proton Pack and Particle Thrower ***Ecto Goggles ***Scoleri Brothers ***Library ghost in her transmogrified form ***Slimer ***Zuul and Vinz Clortho ***Ecto-1 *Page 1 **The narrator refers to the Metropolitan Museum of Art by its nickname, the Met. **Peter alludes to Walter Peck and his court order in the first movie. **In panel 2, the skull by Ray is visually based on the new dinosaur discovered in May 2017 in Montana and named after Zuul. **In panel 3, the Bully Boys Paint on the left is a nod to Bruce's Bully Boys from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Hard Knight's Day". **In panel 3, the skull of the Tyrannosaurus Rex Skeleton from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions), makes a non-canon cameo. *Page 2 **In panel 2, the head of the skeleton possessed by The Undying One from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Moaning Stones" makes a non-canon cameo. *Page 3 **Peter alludes to the Poveglian Artifact and the incident in the Louvre Museum in Ghostbusters International #4 to #5. **Egon mentions: ***Tobin's Spirit Guide ***Spates Catalog **In panel 4, on the top shelf are: ***Spare Slimer Blower nozzles like in Ghostbusters II. **Yuppie Water from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Short Stuff" makes a non-canon cameo as Egon's water bottle. **On the bottom shelf behind Egon is the Dimensional Inverter part from The Real Ghostbusters episode "When Halloween Was Forever". **The Psychomagnotheric Slime is stored in a jar like in Ghostbusters II. **In front of Ray on the table is a Ghostbusters II mug from Colorolls. **There is a can of Blody by Ray's head, it was originally an advertisement in The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Halloween Door". **The Basic English sign from "Stripes" is behind Ray. **Above Ray's head, on the computer screen is a screen grab from level one of the Ghostbusters II Game Boy game. **To Ray's left, the Dimensionometer from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Egon on the Rampage" makes a non-canon cameo in its usual place. **Peter is wearing his blue sweater vest, shirt, brown pants combo before on the back cover of the Volume 2 trade paperback with a brown coat based on the scene in the first movie when the Ghostbusters talk to Mayor Lenny. **Peter alludes to the 101 pilot team. *Page 5 **The entity refers to Atlantis as Atlas' Land. Atlas was considered the first king of Atlantis. **In panel 2, the No Bozo sticker from Peter's construction helmet in Ghostbusters II is on the black device right of the slime jar. *Page 6 **In panel 1, above Peter's shoulder is a Proton Cannister from Extreme Ghostbusters. **In panel 2, Peter refers to Charles Atlas, an Italian American bodybuilder, and one of his ads, "The Insult that Made a Man out of Mac." **In panel 3, on the cork board are: ***The map of Atlantis done by Athanasius Kircher for "Mundus Subterraneus" (1669). **Winston refers to his job interview with Janine in the first movie in Chapter 14: Welcome Aboard. *Page 7 **In panel 2, Winston's key chain is a nod to The Jaguars baseball team from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Night Game". **Ivan Reitman and two men from Ghostbusters II Chapter 16: Vigo 101 once again appear outside the Firehouse almost like their cameo. *Page 8 **In panel 1, the walk on extra from the first montage in Ghostbusters, Chapter 14, during the ghost train story is to the left of Ecto-1. **At the entrance of Penn Station is a Libby's Coffee Shop, first seen in Ghostbusters II when the hole in First Avenue is made. **In panel 1, above the Penn Station signage is an ad for Manhattan City Bank with the quote of Ray's from the first movie about nobody having three mortgages. **The main ad at the entrance is for Celebrity Magazine from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Devil in the Deep". ***In this case, Celebrity is a stand-in for Entertainment Weekly. **The Celebrity ad promotes Clark Tracy in "Gangsters on Broadway." In The Real Ghostbusters episode "Lights! Camera! Haunting!", Clark is one of the ghosts that saves the Ghostbusters and "Gangsters on Broadway" is a movie Ray mentions earlier in the episode. **In panel 1, Winston's word balloon appears to be mistakenly attached to Ray. ***The error is fixed in the Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary Collection TPB (page 12). **In panel 2, behind Peter is the Hotel Penn. **In panel 3, on the left are ads for: ***An ice cream inspired by the Snowman Ghost from the Ghostbusters Sega game ***Sol's Tanning Salon from The Real Ghostbusters episode "A Ghost Grows in Brooklyn" **In panel 3, on the right are ads for: ***Molta, first seen in Times Square in the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" ***Chomp Bar, this canon's stand-in for Crunch. ****The ad quotes Peter's line to Egon in the first movie, "You've Earned It" after the Library ghost. **In panel 3, the newspapers in the stands bear the No Ghost logo and are from a Ghostbusters movie ad. *Page 9 **In panel 2, on the left is Richard Edlund, head of effects for the first movie. **In panel 2, above Winston is a Blody ad in the style of Enjoy Coke ads. **In panel 2, in the lower right are: ***A boy with a Twinkie **In panel 5, left of Peter is Alice Johnson from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Devil in the Deep". **In panel 5, left of Winston is Professor Dweeb from Slimer! and The Real Ghostbusters. *Page 10 **In panel 2, on the column, Luis Delgado's 15 easter egg is blocked by a word balloon. **In panel 4, the four frames on the wall are: ***On the left, a Ghostbusters II ad that featured the Ghostbusters atop the Statue of Liberty. ***In the middle, two Blody ads. ***On the right, the guide to Penn Station map. **Egon's body is now transmogrified, similar to his counterpart in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Egon on the Rampage". **In panel 5, behind the Ghostbusters, the Skeleton Woman and one of the Possessed Subway Trains from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Knock, Knock" make a non-canon cameo. *Page 11 **Ennosigaios is another name for Poseidon as Ray mentions and it translates to "Earth-Breaker" which the ghost later says. **Winston mentions he loved Greek myth in the third grade. **Peter alludes Egon talking about Ivo Shandor's conclusion the world was too sick to survive while they were in jail in the first movie, Chapter 22: Holding Cell. *Page 13 **Ray mentions Gozer. **Chief Garver appeared in Volume 2 Issue #9 at Central Park. *Page 14 **Janine alludes to her new status as the Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission liaison. **Janine states she took the job for more money. This "negotiation" happened between her and Peck at the end of Crossing Over #8. **In panel 2, behind Janine are: ***Peter's generator from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Devil in the Deep" ***The Specter Detector model sheet **Janine mentions PCOC. **In panel 3, the drawer label is "2020" a nod to when the next live action movie is set to release next year. **Peter mentions Walter Peck. *Page 15 **Left of Peter is the Ghostbusters Balloon, first introduced in Ghostbusters II in white. **Janine stands in front of the Vigo portrait. **Battery Park previously appeared in Ghostbusters 101 #3. **Egon pokes a light pole like when he scanned and poked the man in the Sedgewick Hotel hall in the first movie. **In panel 4, in the background is Liberty Island and the Statue of Liberty. *Page 16 **Intentional or not, the ghost wears an octopus on his head. The Cult of Cathulhu had similar masks in The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Collect Call of Cathulhu". **The ghost refers to the Underworld and mentions Hades. **Ray calls the ghost a Class 4 even though his true name is never mentioned in the story. *Page 19 **Egon mentions Poseidon is the god of earthquakes. According the myth, he could produce earthquakes by striking the earth and mountains with his trident. Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series References Gallery Ghostbusters35thAnniversaryGhostbustersCoverAPreview01.jpg|Regular Cover preview Ghostbusters35thAnniversaryGhostbustersCoverRIPreview01.jpg|Retailer Incentive Cover preview Ghostbusters35thAnniversaryGhostbustersCoverRI.jpg|Retailer Incentive Cover Ghostbusters35thAnniversaryGhostbustersCoverREPreview01.jpg|IDW Convention Variant Cover preview Ghostbusters35thAnniversaryGhostbustersCredits.jpg|Credits page Ghostbusters35thAnniversaryGhostbustersDramatisPersonae.jpg|Dramatis Personae Ghostbusters35thAnniversaryGhostbustersTitlePage.jpg|Title page Category:IDW Contents